A Brick and Blossom Story
by LittleAwkwardMexican3
Summary: Everyone is 16 or around that age. Blossom hasn't changed much, except for her feelings for a certain boy. To be more spicfic a backwards red cap wearing red headed boy. Need I be more specific? I think not because his name is in the title. In her mind they are the perfect couple, but what happens when she sees something she wasn't supposed to? Will she still feel the same?


Summary: Everyone is about 16. Blossom hasn't changed much, except for her feelings for a certian boy... To be mores spefic a backwards red cap wearing red headed boy. She isn't boy crazy anymore just so you know. One day they have planned a study date and she couldn't be happier.

**Me: Oh Blossom wait till you see what i Have instore for you two...**

**Blossom: What?Should I be scared?**

**Me:Not really...*Brick walks in***

**Blossom: What are you doing here?**

**Brick: What not happy to see me? Come on you know you love me.*Blossom blushes* Knew it anyways I over heard Angela say " you two" and considering this is a romantic one shot about the Reds I figured that I should come and see what's going on.**

**Me: :P *holding papers***

**Brick: Let me see that! *reads the one shot* Seriously?! **

**Blossom: What?**

**Brick: I have to kiss her in this story! **

**Blossom:Who? Brick whats going on?**

**Brick:Great now my first kiss will be given to someone that I don't even like!**

**Blossom: You haven't had yourfirst kiss yet... Me either.**

**Brick: Yea, I've been saving it for someone special...**

**Blossom: Who? **

**Me: OMG! You people are so clueless! Look Blossom ,Brick hasn't had his first kiss yet even though alot and I mean ALOT of girls have thrown themselves at him. Someone special. Do you get it?**

**Blossom: Not really...**

**Me: *slaps hand to face* Special like super powers!**

**Brick: SHHHH! She doesn't need to know!**

**Me: Brick she likes. You like her so just kiss her so we can get on to the story!**

**Blossom: Y-you do?**

**Brick: Of course I do...ever since I met you... *me pushes brick and blossom together, they end up kissing***

**Me: There sorry to end that touching moment but you had it coming. So now will you stop bitching about your kiss!**

**Brick: Hold on not done yet...**

**Me: I do not own PPGZ sadly...Will you two stop kissing!**

**Both:FINE!**

**On to the story:**

Narrorator's POV

The city of New Townsvill is such a lovely city. Flowers here, there and laughter in the air. On your left you see a boy helping an old lady cross the street. And on your right you see the park and...Oh no...You see Momoko crying. The city hasn't seen here cry like this since forever. I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened eariler today...

*****FLASHBACK*****

School was almost over, and Momoko was goning to tell Brick that she couldn't wait for there study date. SOver the years PPGZ and RRBZ have been going to the same school. At first they hated each other but began getting along great. Momoko and Brick became the best of friends ,so close that she had a crush on him. Little did she know was that he felt the same way... He was actually really smart but just ask to study with her just to see her.

As she turned the corner to tell him she saw Princess (I know she has another name but sorry I don't know it) kiss Brick. She felt her heart break. As soon as a tear left her eye she left the seen.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

As soon as got home she plopped on her bed crying. She reached under her mattress and pulled out her journal where she put every romantic thought and began flipping through the pages until she was on the back hard cover. It had BLOSSOM+BRICK=FOREVER with hearts around it. She wrote that a while ago and began crying even more. "This is a lie feeding me false hope..." She cried with only one thing on mind. She must burn her perious book so she could forget every thought of her and Brick. She flew to the park and went uder her favorite tree. ready to burn the book when suddenly she got a text:

**Brick:**Hey how r u ? u ran out on me...

**Blossom:**um yea im fine

**Brick:**r u sure?

**Blossom:**yes brick im sure

**Brick:**if u say so...anyways r u coming to study?

**Blossom:** sorry but something came up...i have to cancel

**Brick: **:(aw wish u could come... Butch SHUT UP! well gtg stop butch from dreaming pervertedly about buttercup...he's so loud sometimes will mayb next time bye

**Blossom:** ok bye

She began to cry again. She didn't know what to do anymore so wrote one last time in that book of hers. She soon passed out from crying too much. Hours later she woke up and flew home. After she left Brick appeared because he heard something. He saw a pink book with a giant red heart in the middle. "Blossom" he thought. Being the curious boy he was he couldn't help but read the last entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_2day was suppose 2 b happy. i was going to tell the boy of my dreams_ (Brick blushed) _that i couldn't wait for our study date until i saw IT happen._( Brick closed the book remebering what had happend... Why? Why did Princess have to tackel me a force a kiss on me?I dont even like her!when will she get that I only have eyes for Blossom. Always have always will. He thought. He reopened the book and continued to read)_This is going to be my last entry before I destroy this book. I need to forget every dream that I had of him and me. It's just feeding me false hope. I should have know that Brick would never be interisted in me. But I just don't know anymore. It hurts too much when my heart is telling me to give him a chance but I know that if I do my heart might break again...should I give up on him...?_

_Goodbye,_

_Momoko A._

Brick closed the book but not before he left a note for her.

*****BACK TO MOMOKO*****

She realized that her book is still at the park. She ran hopeing that no one has read it yet. She grabbed it and a note fell out:

_Just wait and I'll make your dream come true. Just plz don't give up on me just yet_

_-B_

Still lightheaded from earlier she didn't get it. Her head still hurt so she don't try to think much about it. She went home and fell asleep.

*****THE NEXT DAY***  
**

She wokeup and did her usual routine. Shower-Brushed Teeth-Get Dressed-Pancakes (lol i had pancakes this morning). Today was boreing so in the afternoon she decided to go on a walk. When she was about a block away from her apartment a great wind blew around her. Then she felt someone slap her ass and fly away. She looked up and was red streaks in the sky. Only one thing on her mind..Brick.

"Bet you can't catch me!"he yelled."Oh and before I forget NICE ASS!"

That's it! She thought. She looked around to make sure no one was around before yelling "HYPER BLOSSOM!"She transformed." Brick your gonna get it this time!"

That's what I want Blossy, he thought before she flew after him. Pretty soon red and pink streaks filled the sky until Brick flew into the park under a tree. He untransformed from RowdyRuff Boy Brick into normal Brick.

"BRICK WHERE ARE YOU?!" Blossom yelled at the park . "Brick!" She continued until she passed her favorite tree.

"Yes Blossom." Answered a red hed boy with his red hat on backwards (like always). He had on a tux and one rose in his right hand.

"Did you do all of this for me?" She asked pointing to the candlelight table for 2.

"Yes" (she blushed)

"Wait so all of that back there...All of the wind, the chase, and slapping my ass was just to get me here?"

"Yes" (she blushed even more)

"How did you know that I wouldn't get you and rip you limb from limb?"

"Because you could never hurt me." He smirked

"Go away!"

"I would but then I couldn't be her with you and feed you candy." He pulled her chair for her to sit. She blushed and sat talked and feed each other candy. Soon they throw candy at each other trying to catch it with there mouthes...Soon candy was everywhere.

"So why were you so upset yesterday?" he asked drinking his root beer.

"Oh you saw that?"

"Of course...The only thing I was thinking about was you."

"Well I was upset because of what I saw."

"Which was..."

"You kissing that bitch Princess. Sorry I shouldn't be talking about your girlfriend like that. I should go now." Just as she was getting up she heard Brick laughing."What's so funny?'

"You"

"How?"

"Because she's not my girlfriend. Never in a million years."

"Then why were you kissing her?"

"She tackeled me and kissed me. She wasn't even good. I was thinking of you the whole time."

"Really?" Brick nodded."So how is she tackle you? Like this?" Soon Blossom was on top of Brick.

"Yea and she kissed me like this." He said leaning closer to her finally broke away for air then she looked at her phone.

"I think I should go."

"Why?"

"Um because it's like 1 in the morning."

"What can I say time flys when your having fun."

"Well bye Brick. I had a lot of fun. We should do that again sometime."

"Yea we should." She turned to leave until she felt a breeze. She forgot to untransform leading to..."Brick!Did you really have to lift my skirt?!"

"Sorry couldn't resist. I haven't seen you on a skirt in a while." He said as he flew away.

Typical Brick she thought. But he's my Brick.

**Both:AW**

**Me: thx**

**Blossom: How did you know that I write in my diary like that?**

**Me: Bcuz I have my own**

**Brick: O is this is? *holding orange book***

**Me: Brick give that back!**

**Brick:Wait what is this? Your Dream?**

**Me: Brick put it down!**

**Brick: *Reading My Diary*And as he layed me on my bed he pressed his lips against mine...**

**Me:BLOSSOM!**

**Blossom:On it *goes and kisses Brick***

**Brick: And like that he disappeared in to the night-*kissing Blossom***

**Brick: Blossom did I ever tell you how much of an awsome kisser you are?**

**Blossom:*blushing* Aw thanks**

**Me: *snatches my diary back* Goodbye everyone...you heard NOTHING! Oh and if I write another fanfic about the PPGZ Brick might be dead!**

**Both: WHAT!**

**Me: Just kidding, I could never break you two apart. Just don't read my diary... Now goodbye!**


End file.
